Run No More?
by Isabella Jame Swan Cullen
Summary: Run. Hide. That is what Cammie has done best. How will she go about finally letting the tall, dark and incredibly handsome Zach Goode into her life? Will it push her further away? Or will she let him in? Will friendships survive her latest scheme? Better than it sounds... First attempt at a GG FF. T for now. May change to M later
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **A/N: So this is my first attempt at a Gallagher Girls FF. Based at the end of GG 4 and later once Cammie returns. Let me know what you think…**

* * *

 **CPOV**

Run. Everyone had told me this all year. And so I listened… I left my journal in the Hall of History, on top of the case with Gilly's sword and ran.

I would find the answers I needed. I would find what happened to my Dad. I wouldn't give up until I found something. Anything. I was a Gallagher Girl. I. Would. Not. Give. Up

* * *

 **ZPOV**

I was wandering around the halls of Gallagher Academy looking for my Gallagher Girl. I hadn't seen her since we had the talk of running away from everything. The COC, our familes, everything. In fact, no one had seen her…Running! I'm such an idiot!

I ran to Gilly's sword. I knew my Gallagher Girl. She would have started where this all started. I turned a corner and ran into Bex.

"Woah, where's the fire Zachy?" she taunted

"Cammie's missing" I said simply. Not even bothering with the Zachy thing.

"She's what?!" Bex exclaimed

"She's missing. We were talking about everything with the Circle and I suggested we run. We could keep each other safe and keep all of you safe too. She said no at the time… Maybe she actually did run… But by herself…" I said

"YOU IDIOT! If Cam thought there was any chance she could save those she loves, she would do it in a heartbeat! Running she would definitely see as a way to protect us! We have to tell her mother!" Bex screamed

She was right. Cammie always put others before herself. It was what made me love her so much. Well one of the things.

"What's going on here?" Ms Morgan said as she approached us "Miss Baxter, I will trust you to watch your language a bit better in the halls. Or at least speak those sorts of things in another language…" she said

"Zach told Cammie they should run away and now she is gone" Bex said

"HE DID WHAT? What were you thinking Zachary?!" Rachel screamed. Wow these girls could scream.

"I didn't think she would actually do it! She told me no! I said WE should run, not just her!" I tried defending myself

"Zach, you should know Cammie better than that! You should know she would never take anyone with her!" Ms Morgan said

They were right. I could kill myself… I had to figure out a way to fix my mistake…

"Well, we can't change the past. Where would she go?" Ms Morgan said

"She's a pavement artist. She would go anywhere she could hide. She would go to find answers. She would…" Bex started

"She would go some place safe" another voice said.

No one had noticed, but Liz and Macey had turned up in the corridor.

"She would go some place safe and she would go somewhere she could plan" Macey said.

And in that moment, we all knew she was right.

"Safe. Where in the world does Cammie feel safe that isn't Gallagher?" I asked

"The same place I went" Macey said "Mr Solomon's cabin"

* * *

 **So what did we think? Goode? Bad? Let me know!**

 **Isabella Jame Swan Cullen XxX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **A/N: So what did we think of the first chapter? Hopefully this does better….**

* * *

 **CPOV**

3 days. That's all the time I could give myself. All the time I could afford. 3 days. Joe Solomon's cabin. Macey ran there when she was in trouble. She would guess that I would run. How long it would take for them to guess this fact, who knows but 3 days seemed safe. Stock up. Clean up. Leave no trace. That's what we were taught as Gallagher Girls. That's what I would do as a Gallagher Girl.

At least I picked the right place. Joe Solomon's cabin was fully stocked with everything I could need to run away. Food. Supplies. Every spy tool a girl could need. I took only what I needed, nothing more. I didn't want it to be obvious I had been there. They would know, but still. I took what I needed and I took off. I made sure to clean up after myself and then that was it.

* * *

 **ZPOV**

2 days. It had been 2 days since Macey had suggested Mr Solomon's cabin. Rachel was taking her sweet time rounding together a search group. Everytime I tried to tell them we needed to move, I was told we need to strategise. But I knew Cammie. She would run. She wouldn't stay in one place to long. She is a chameleon. Hiding is what she does best. But no one understood this.

"Hey Zachy. What's up?" Bex said as she rounded the corner

"First, don't call me Zachy. Second, what's up is the girl of my dreams has run off and nobody is doing a thing about it!" I screamed

"Really Zach!? You think nobody is doing a thing? Rachel is getting a group together.." Bex started

"But it will be too late! Come on Bex, even you can't deny that. You know her better than anyone. You don't call her Cammie the Chameleon for nothing" I said

She stared at me and I knew she knew I was right.

Bex looked at me "Let's go then. You, the girls and me. Let's go get our girl and bring her back"

"We don't have time! We need to go!" I said

"We need the girls! Liz can hack anything and Macey thinks like Cammie. They will help" Bex says

I just stared at her. She had me. But I wouldn't admit it

"Zach, we want her back just as much as you do. She is our sister. We will help you in everyway we can. But you gotta trust us. We know Cam. We will find her. You gotta believe that" Bex said as she placed her hand on my shoulder.

I looked down at her and felt a twinge. I wanted my Gallagher Girl back. Bex being like this brought back all the good times I had with Cammie. I wanted her to be the one touching me. I wanted to be able to take her in my arms and never let her go. I stepped out from her touch.

"We have to hurry" was all I said as I turned to gather everything I would need to get my girl back.

* * *

 **So there is Chapter 2... Hopefully it was good. I know they are short and I am trying to work on making them longer, but failing miserably... Anyway, REVIEW please!**

 **Isabella Jame Swan Cullen XxX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **A/N: So hopefully everyone is liking this story... Sorry if I am not living up to anyone's expectations...  
**

* * *

 **BPOV**

Zach was acting really weird. I was just trying to comfort him and suddenly he walked off. I hope he wasn't thinking I was trying to hit on him. I mean he is Cammie's boyfriend… I would never betray her like that… I don't care how cute he may be…

Oh God… I can't think like that… I need to think of Cam… Of finding her.

* * *

 **ZPOV**

Things had been getting weird lately. I kept thinking about my Gallagher Girl. How much I missed her. Then the images would morph and suddenly it would be Bex. I couldn't understand why. And it freaked me out.

I loved Cammie. More than anything. And I knew that she would eventually return to me. I wanted nothing more than that. But I was a teenage guy after all and Bex was always around lately. And , as Grant would say, a British Bombshell. That was another reason it was wrong to think of Bex like that. Grant. He was my best mate. He would always be there. Even when girls couldn't be. Even when Cam just wouldn't understand. He would always be there.

Things were just so confusing. I needed my Gallagher Girl. I needed things to make sense again.

* * *

 **MPOV**

Bex and Zach had been acting very weird around each other. They looked at each other weird. They couldn't stand to be in the same room for long periods of time and it was like they were speaking as one.

"Bex, do you care to explain what is going on with you and Zach?" I asked her once Zac had left

"What do you mean?" Bex asked me

"Don't play that Baxter. You and him can barely be in the same room as each other. And when you are, there's this weird electric feel to the air. You guys aren't attracted to each other are you?" I asked

"WHAT?! Don't be ridiculous! Zach is Cammie's boyfriend! And I am her best friend and sister! Like I would EVER betray her like that!" she screamed

"No one would blame you if you started to develop feelings for him. I mean this is a hard time and you both lost someone really important to you. I mean don't get me wrong, Cam is important to all of us. But you and Zach, she really means something to you two. You both have the same feelings and it would be easy to misinterpret those feelings as something for each other" I said honestly.

"That is ridiculous McHenry" she said as she walked off

Denial. The both of them.

* * *

 **BPOV**

What Macey was suggesting was absolutely ridiculous! I couldn't, no wouldn't, have feelings for Zachary Goode. That just wasn't an option. Not at all. And I don't care how green his eyes are…

* * *

*TIME JUMP*

We were all packed and ready to go. Zach and Liz had been discussing ways to get to Soloman's cabin without alerting the adults. It was decided that Liz, the most innocent of us all, would ask to take the Dodge out for a test drive. Claiming she had made some improvements to it she wanted to try out. Liz was certain that it would make it to the cabin with Macey's directions. Zach had said he wanted to drive, but by a unanimous decision, Liz would be the one driving. We all decided that Zach and I were too emotional to drive. Macey needed to read the map and follow her own instructions, leaving Liz as the only option…

She knew the importance. Now I just hoped we were quick enough…

The only problem with this arrangement, meant that Zach and I were in the back together… The Dodge wasn't that big either and after Macey's talk, well let's just say I was one confused Gallagher Girl. Which was never a good thing. Especially heading into a mission as critical as this...

* * *

 **CPOV**

So it had been 3 days since I got to Soloman's cabin. I was clean. I was disguised and I was stocked up. I left the cabin, ensuring everything was the way I found it. Leave no trace. I was headed to Paris. I'd found something that lead me to believe the answers I seeked were there. I would find what I needed. I would keep fighting. Keep running to the answers I seeked.

As I stepped out of the house I heard a car approaching. Worried it might have been a COC agent, I hid behind a tree. As it got closer, I heard the familiar noise of the Dodge… Damn Macey! I should never have come here.

Run. It was the first thought that went through my head. It was what I did best. I guess I would have half an hour max before they discovered that I left. It wasn't long but it would do if I went in the right direction.

They don't call me Chameleon for nothing…

* * *

 **So there we have it... Let me know by reviewing!**

 **Isabella Jame Swan Cullen XxX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **A/N: So here is the next chapter! I hope everyone who is reading this is liking it! I would love to thank everyone who has reviewed! Those who haven't, please do! It let's me know people are actually reading my story!  
**

 **And on to the chapter...**

* * *

 **ZPOV**

We got to the cabin and sat in the car. All of us to scared to go in. What if she didn't go there? It would mean we didn't know her the way we thought we did. Macey was so sure she would come here. Saying that she would have left Gallagher with nothing and therefore will have needed to stock up. Especially if she was running to find answers. She would need money, ID, disguises and equipment. All of which could be found at Soloman's cabin. But what if she hadn't? What if she was better than that? What if she had a stash of cash that no one knew about and she could buy everything she needed? Bex had assured me that Rachel had never given her more money than necessary and that Cam didn't have a saving bone in her body. Bex had promised that Cam always spent any and all money given to her on their trips into Roseville. But something just didn't feel right. I just didn't believe Cam would be that predictable.

I was the first one to decide that if we stayed in the car any longer, we would lose any chance we had of Cam being inside the cabin. I jumped out with Bex not too far behind me. We reached the door to the cabin and I took a deep breath, placed my hand on the doorknob and twist it, pushing the door open.

I don't know what I expected. Cammie sitting at the table with that beautiful smile of hers saying "Tricked ya". But when the door opened and we were presented with nothing. My heart broke.

"DAMN IT!" I screamed.

"What did you expect Zach?" Bex said placing her hand on my arm.

"Stop doing that! For God's sake Bex!" I said shrugging out from under her touch

"Doing what? Comforting you? In case you haven't figured it out, we are in this together. We all lost Cam! Not just you. I know how you must be hurting. She meant the world to both of us. She meant something to the others but she has really been there for us! I miss her too!" Bex said, a little frustrated

"I can't have you comfort me!" I said, regretting it the moment it left my mouth.

"And why is that Zachary?" Bex said

I knew this was coming. Didn't mean I was prepared to answer. And as a spy, that is something you should never be. Unprepared. Bex jumped on that.

"Well Zachary?" she asked laying her accent on thick, tapping her foot impatiently with her hand on her hip. A typical Gallagher Girl stance.

"Because it's confusing me!" I said, exasperated.

That stunned Bex. Rebecca Baxter was silent.

"Confusing you? What do you mean confusing you?" Bex asked me

"I'm confused when I'm around you. I keep thinking of Cammie and then I find myself thinking of you! I can't have you comfort me any further because it just confuses me more" I said turning away

"Zach…" Bex began

"No Bex. I can't. I need to focus on Cammie" I said as I entered the cabin trying to find something to lead me to my Gallagher Girl.

* * *

 **BPOV**

I could not believe what Zach had admitted to me. Truth is I was just as confused but felt like continuing on my path would be the best thing. I needed Cammie. I didn't have her. I thought Zach would make me feel closer to her, but it just got confusing. The more I tried to find something about Cammie in him, the more I started seeing him in a different light. In the light Cammie saw him in.

The way his hair reflected the sunlight. The way his green eyes sparkled when he was talking about something he really felt passionate about. The way his shirt clung to his muscles. The way he… I had to stop. Now I really understood what he meant. I was freaking out. There is no way I could like Zach. He was with Cammie. My best friend. My sister. I could never… I would never…

* * *

 **MPOV**

Liz and I decided to stay in the car. Well I decided. Liz agreed. I thought it might have been better for Bex and Zach if they had a few moments alone. Especially seeing as I knew Cam wouldn't be there. She wouldn't have stayed in one place for so long.

Just when I thought they had had enough time alone, we heard Zach yell out "I'm confused when I'm around you. I keep thinking of Cammie and then I find myself thinking of you! I can't have you comfort me any further because it just confuses me more"

I already knew this, but poor Lizzy. This was the first time she had heard anything other than Zach and Bex being loyal.

"What does Zach mean he finds himself thinking of Bex? Thinking of Bex in what way? What about Cam? He loves her. And what about Bex? Cammie is practically her sister! She practically grew up with her! How could she?" Liz started saying, panicking.

"Liz, calm down! Don't hurt yourself. They are just emotional at the moment. It means nothing. They both miss Cam and think that by supporting each other they would find comfort. But their emotions are just blurring some lines. They are both aware of what they are thinking. They both love Cam so much. Don't worry"I said trying to calm Liz down.

For a girl genius, she could be a lot clueless when it came to affairs of the heart!

* * *

 **Goode? Bad? What do we think? Are there too many POVs in one chapter? Let me know!**

 **Isabella Jame Swan Cullen XxX**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **A/N: I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS SOONER! Things have been crazy! SO I won't babble any further...**

* * *

 **CPOV**

I had run as quickly as I could while being silent. But not before I heard something that practically broke my heart.

Zach and Bex were on the other side of the cabin. Only problem with how the cabin was situated was that every little noise echoed due to the valley. So Zach's booming voice carried: "I'm confused when I'm around you. I keep thinking of Cammie and then I find myself thinking of you! I can't have you comfort me any further because it just confuses me more"

I almost tripped over. I couldn't believe my ears. I couldn't believe that Zach was thinking of other girls. Well that's not entirely true. He was a teenage boy after all. But still. I thought he loved me. Then I hear him admitting that he is thinking of Bex! Bex of all people!

Well you did leave him without an explanation… My subconscious thought.

That's not fair. I had to. I had to protect him… I fought back

Yes. I was fighting with myself…

I switched off and just kept running. I wanted to find answers not more questions. I had everything I needed and I was far too close to people who knew me for my li **king. So I ran.**

* * *

 ***Time Jump***

I had managed to escape without being seen. All I had hoped was that I had been Chameleony enough and not left any trace behind. Now I was on the plane to Paris, I allowed myself to let my guard down. Only a little bit. I knew I was semi safe in the air, there was always the risk of a COC agent being around, but it was unlikely. The only problem with letting my guard down a little bit as that it allowed room for thinking and at the moment, that was a bad thing.

All I could think about was what I heard before I left the cabin. I shouldn't let it affect me the way I am but I can't help it. I mean I thought what I had with Zach was special and I know that I left, but I did that to protect him. I thought he would understand that. Never in a million years did I think he would turn to my best friend and sister to replace me.

You're getting ahead of yourself. He only said he was thinking of her. Not that he wanted her…

Ok so maybe inner me was right but still. Even though I am a Gallagher Girl, I am still a girl at the end of the day. And while those who know me never see me show emotions, I do have them. Like all normal girls. And it was killing me. I was playing a thousand and one scenarios in my head. All of them involving Bex and Zach. And all of them bad. All of them my fault. At the end of the day I had no one to blame but myself. I had forced this to happen. Is hyould have left an explanation. A better one. But I couldn't… Or wouldn't… All this thinking was hurting my head. I let myself drift off to dreams filled of Zach, Bex and myself screaming.

* * *

 **ZPOV**

Macey and Liz had joined us after my talk with Bex. We had searched the place 3 times over and still found nothing! I know Cam is a Chameleon and all but I still thought she might have slipped up even just a little bit.

"NOTHING!"I screamed out.

"Maybe, we should call Soloman. I mean this is his cabin. He would know if things had been moved. Or maybe one better. Knowing him, he probably has this placed decked out with hidden cameras" Macey suggested.

She was probably right about the camera thing. I took a deep breath and dialled Soloman's number. I knew we would most likely end up in a bunch of trouble for trespassing on his property. But at that point, it didn't matter. Only Cammie mattered.

I dialled his number and he answered in 2 rings.

"Soloman" he said

"Mr S, its Zach" I said hesitantly

"Zachary. Are you and the girls enjoying my cabin?" he said straight out

I coughed "Excuse me?"

"Do you really think I would leave my house unguarded? I have silent alarms trigger to let me know of any intruders. I trust your reasoning is to find Miss Morgan, however my alarms did not catch anyone else breaking into my house. Although you and I both know that does not mean she did not go there. Ms Morgan, myself a few other key staff are on our way as we speak. I think it best if you and the girls stay put until we arrive. Don't you?" He said, not allowing me to cut in

"Yes sir" I said practically silently.

He hung up the phone and I stood there for a few moments. Completely still.

"You wanna let us in on what happened?" Macey asked

"Soloman, Ms Morgan and some other teachers are on their way here. They knew we were here. Soloman has silent alarms we tripped…" I started

"So that means he would know if Cammie was here or not!" Bex said excitedly

"…But no one else had tripped them. He wants us to stay put until they get here." I continued as if Bex hadn't even spoken.

"But how? If we tripped them, then surely…" Bex started but Macey cut her off.

"If you were seriously about to say surely Cam would have set them off then you should be disappointed to call yourself her best friend and sister. She is the Chameleon for God's sake. Going undetected is what she does best" she said

We all just looked at Bex thinking the same thing. Or rather the girls did. I darted my eyes between her and the ground. Staring at her just made me feel all weird.

"She is good. But Soloman is better" Bex simply said

No one could argue with her there.

We all sat outside waiting for the adults. It took about 10 minutes.

Ms Morgan was first to step out, followed closely by Mr Soloman. They both walked up to the cabin and entered without saying a word. Soloman went to a hidden compartment in a wall and pulled out a laptop.

"This records all of the cameras hidden throughout this cabin. Let us first establish if anyone besides you guys have been here in the last week." Soloman said as he punched something into the computer.

It pulled up all the footage from the front of his place for the last week. My heart almost stopped.

There was Cammie, entering the cabin 3 days ago. So she had come here.

"Well she was smart I will give her that. She avoided every single alarm I had and she managed to turn them all off. Note to self, change passcodes." Soloman said more to himself

"Alright. Well she didn't exit out the front so let's see how she managed to escape." He continued, as he punched something different into the laptop.

I'm pretty sure we all stopped breathing this time at what we saw. Cammie. Leaving out the back door not even 3 minutes before we all arrived.

"Damn it!" I screamed

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry to leave it there folks, but I thought we could do with a pretty awesome cliffy… Especially for what I have in plan for the next chapter! I will have he next chapter up tomorrow depending on the response I get from this... Looking for at least 3 reviews...**

 **Isabella Jame Swan Cullen XxX**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **A/N: Even though I didn't get the three reviews I thought I would post this chapter up anyway...  
**

* * *

 **ZPOV**

"We were right near her! She was right here when we were! Why the hell didn't she come to us? Why the hell did she leave me again?" I continued, tears forming in my eyes.

I know as a spy that was a bad thing, but I just couldn't handle it! I was in the same building as my Gallagher Girl. I could have touched her. I could have held her in my arms. Kissed her face. I could have felt whole again. But I wasn't! Instead she had run. She had done what she always did!

Rachel walked over and took me in her arms. It was the first motherly affection I had had since before I could remember. And that was all it took. I broke down in her arms.

"Why? Why did Cammie run?" I said. It was all I could manage.

"Because she is just like her father" was the response I got.

I looked up and turned to Soloman. "What do you mean?" I asked confused

He looked to Rachel.

"Zach, you need to understand that Cammie's dad was the best pavement artist there was. But if he thought for a minute that there was a chance that sonmeone he loved could get hurt, he would run. He would hide and he wouldn't return until the threat disappeared. Cammie is the same. That is exactly what she is doing. She thinks the answers she seeks are too dangerous. So she won't come back until she feels it is safe for everyone." Rachel explained

"I need some air" I said as I walked outside and down the pier.

Why would she do this to me? Didn't she know I could protect us? I just needed her. I sat down and cried. I was such a wreck. I felt like a bloody girl. I looked up when someone sat down next to me. Bex. Great. Just what I needed.

"I'm not in the mood Bex" I said

"Good. Neither am I." she said simply

We sat there in complete silence until I broke.

"I just don't get it Bex. She would have heard us. Seen us. Why would she run further? Is it not killing her to be away from me?" I asked looking her in the eyes

"She is a weird one. She doesn't do emotions or holding people close to her. She has always kinda been the loner" Bex said

"But she has had you" I said

"Yeah. But she has had her corridors and her private areas. And she only had me looking for her. Now she has more people who care about her and need her and she is scared. She is finding it harder to be the Chameleon." Bex said softly as she place her hand on my knee.

I looked at her. She was right. I wasn't the only one going through change.

I don't know how it happened. One minute I was looking at Bex. Watching the way the light bounced off her hair and how her eyes sparkled as she was talking about Cammie. The next thing I knew I was leaning in and kissing her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I pulled her closer, wrapping my arms around her waist, practically pulling her on my lap.

* * *

 **BPOV**

I was stunned. For a split second. Zach was kissing me. And then, for some reason, I found myself kissing him back. It was getting quite heated. I was practically straddling him. He pulled away, both of us gasping.

"I'm… I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me." He said getting up and walked back to the cabin.

I wanted to call out to him but I was frozen. I was trying to comprehend what had just happened. I had just kissed my best friend's boyfriend. And instead of being disgusted, all I could think was how nice it felt. How soft his lips were. How gentle yet rough at the same time his hands were. How nice it felt to be held so close to his chest.

What the hell had I done?

* * *

 **ZPOV**

Bex started kissing me back and we sat there for what could have been no more than 30 seconds, wrapped in each other. I opened my eyes and pulled away, shocked and gasping for air.

"I'm… I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me." I said getting up and walked back to the cabin.

What the hell had I done? I just kissed my girlfriends best friend/sister! What the hell was wrong with me? I needed to turn to someone but I couldn't. I was so confused. All I wanted was Cammie. I needed her.

I walked into the forest and started hitting the trees. I was so frustrated with myself. I couldn't believe the betrayal I had just done to Cammie. I couldn't believe I had kissed Bex.

"Beating yourself up or the tree?" I heard from behind me.

Macey. Shit.

* * *

 **I know... Another Cliffy but I couldnt resist...**

 **Also I pose a very important note... There will be 2 more chapters and then I am thinking of a huge time jump and have Cammie return... Without following her around the world... Let me know. Otherwise I will try and write it. I am just having writers block and I have a storyline for it. I just don't know how to get there with the way I am going at the moment.**

 **Review please!**

 **Isabella Jame Swan Cullen XxX**


End file.
